Conventionally, training with gun scopes requires the firearm owner to take the firearm with the gun scope to a firing range or a field to shoot at targets and to make adjustments to the gun scope setting. Training with other firearm users, including military or police personnel, may include simulated firing and/or paint ball training exercises.
In some instances, military and police personnel may use situational training systems involving actuated targets and/or simulated targets to train to improve aim and shooting skills for firing rifles, shotguns, handguns, air guns, and other weapons. Such systems may display targeting environments on a screen and may include sensors configured to detect signals corresponding to the discharge of the training device and to determine the aim point of the training device. The determination of the aim point allows the system to determine whether a target was hit and to adapt the targeting environment to reflect the result of the shot.
However, such training systems utilize specialized equipment, allowing the user to train with the specialized equipment. Unfortunately, such specialized equipment can differ from the user's actual weapon in significant ways and may have different aim point characteristics as compared to the user's weapon. Further, such training systems can be expensive and require facilities designed to house such systems.